Glee Club Reboot
by gleefreak102
Summary: When all the kids we know graduated, how will Mr. Shue rebuild the Glee Club? SYOC, Open Submission! Come submit your character! *This story is replacing my old story, New Glee Club!* Rating K , will go up as story moves along.
1. Prologue

As Mr. Shue glances around the hallways, he notices something. It's like his glee kids never left. It's the same as it always is, every year.

There are the jocks and cheerios. The jocks are bullying the nerds. The cheerios are talking about Sue Sylvester's next rousing plan to take down the glee club, still while naking sure their high poines are groomed. The nerds are being shoved into lockers by the jocks, or slushied, whichever is the thing for the day.

But one thing never changes. Glee club. Glee club has always been on the bottom rung of the social ladder. Something Will Shuester learned to accept. He knows it won't be the same. His glee kids he had known for years have graduated, and he now has to re-build his whole program, and hope for the same success as he has had previous years.

He walks over to the busy bulletin board, people signing up for all kinds of clubs. Cheerios, Football, Hockey, Swimming, Superhero's Club, Lovers and Sex Adicts Anonymous-Really, when did they get that club?

He grabs a tac, and quickly pins up the glee club sign up sheet, and walks away hoping for someone, anyone to sign up. Little does he know, there are some great prospects.

Near the end of the day, he comes back, hoping to see at least one name, but is shocked when he sees a few of the lines filled up.

**Michael Kenton Davis**

**Skylar Joseph Hendrix**

**Kailani Meadows **

**Bridget Danielle Carter**

**Charlotte Sarahi Howell**

Maybe this might not be such a bad year after all.

**A/N: Yes, I know. Please don't flame me, because you don't see your OC on the list. Some of the OC's I picked, come in to ND at a later time. Yay! Finally updated! I would have updated sooner, but I was focusing on finishes Chapter 2 of Kurt Hummel: My Story. If you haven't read that, please go read and review! :) Thanks guys! Remeber applications are STILL open, but you can find the application on my profile, and I would apprieicate it if you would PM me the character! Thanks guys! xoxo :)**


	2. Chapter 1

"Hello, my name is Michael Kenton Dennis, and I'll be singing Yesterday by the Beatles." Michael says, fixing the microphone, looking out at Mr. Shue in the audience.

"Ok, Michael, just start when you're ready." Mr. Shue says.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

Mr. Shue is shocked by the amazing voice this boy has.

_Suddenly, I'm not half to man I used to be,_

_There's a shadow hanging over me._

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

_Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say._

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play._

_Now I need a place to hide away._

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

"Wow, Michael, that was great! Thanks for the audition." Mr. Shue nods, giving the boy a smile.

The boy ducks his head, before leaving the stage.

"He was pretty good, wasn't he?"

Mr. Shue hears a voice and turns around, shocked at who's standing at the door.

"Kurt, Blaine?" Mr. Shue gives a big smile, walking quickly up to both boys, and giving them both hugs.

"Hows life been going in New York so far?" Mr. Shue asks.

"Pretty good, Blaine attends NYU working on his music degree, and I figured out even though I got in to NYADA and that was something I loved to do, I just loved Vogue too much to leave." Kurt smiles.

"We're also engaged." Blaine smiles, before coughing from getting smacked in the chest.

"I was going to tell him that!" Kurt says, pulling an angry face as Blaine begins to laugh at him.

"I'm sorry, baby." Blaine laughs, giving him big smoochy kisses all over the side of his face.

"That's great, guys!" Mr. Shue says, smiling at the happy couple before him. "But what are you doing here? Kurt, I can't remember you ever liking it enough here to come back on your free will."

"I don't either." Kurt laughs. "I did think it was interesting now that everyone we know is graduated now, for the talent coming in, so we came to help with and watch the auditions."

"That's great. Ok, the next audition is for Skylar Joseph Hendrix."

The three men settle into their seats as a shy looking muscular guy, in designer clothing and braces comes out.

"Um, H-Hello. M-My name is Skylar and I-I'll be singing S-Skyscraper by Demi L-Lovato."

Mr. Shue nods to him to start.

"Poor thing, he looks like he might faint." Kurt notes, whispering in Blaine's ear. Blaine gives him a slight nod, agreeing.

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance._

_Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have _

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears_

_I awaken and untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed_

_All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet_

Kurt's jaw slightly opens, listening the incredible singer Skylar is. Mr. Shue looks back at them, and Kurt smiles, nodding to the stage.

_You can take everything I have _

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here_

_Watch you disappear yeah_

_Go run run run yeah it's a long way down_

_But I'm closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Ohh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

All three men stand up clapping, and Skylar gives his first smile since he's been there.

"Incredible, Skylar." Mr. Shue says.

"Thank you." Skylar smiles, leaving the stage, a little more jumpy than when he started.

"I have a few more auditions for tomorrow, but it's about five o'clock, so I think I'm going to call it a day! I trust you boys will be back?" Mr. Shue says.

"Of course, we're in town for about two weeks, no worries." Kurt smiles.

"Great. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye boys."

"Bye Mr. Shue!"

**A/N: So, I'm trying to include more storyline-ish stuff in here than just having five or six people try out over the course of two chapters, because I find that a little boring, no having any storyline to it! I brought in Kurt and Blaine, and you guys know I'm a Klaine fan, but I WILL be bring OTHER graduated people into the story, so don't just flame me and say it's because I'm a Klaine fan...You will see all your favorite characters, and I'll be auditioning about three people, next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed, but I really wanted to get something up for this story. **

**P.S.:I've also been sick these past few days, and I went and got two shots today, so I decided since I've been stuck in bed, it's the perfect time to be writing and updating! **

**I also started on chapter 3 of Kurt Hummel: My Story today, so if you read that, I'll try to have that updating in the next day or so, but those are a lot longer chapters, which usually one-two days of writing! I will also try to be updating One More Night this weekend! Thanks guys! :D **


	3. Chapter 2

As Kurt, Blaine, and Mr. Shue settle in the auditorium, there is a voice from the doorway.

"So, who's auditioning today?" Blaine asks, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Well, we have Kailani Meadows; she is a transfer student from Hawaii. We also have Danielle Carter, a cheerio. She seems to be a big performer, might be the next Rachel Berry. Last, but not least, we have Charolette Howell; she just seems like an outcast, like the original New Directions." Mr. Shue says, tapping Kurt on the knee.

"Ok, who's first?" Mr. Shue asks, looking at the list.

"Oh, no, you really didn't think you'd be starting the auditions today without me!" a big voice echos through the auditorium.

"Mercedes!" Kurt yells, jumping up, almost killing Blaine in the process.

"White boy!" Mercedes echoes, running up to give Kurt a hug.

"Ok, are we just having a New Directions reunion or something?" Mr. Shue laughs.

"Well, I knew Kurt and Blaine were here, so I wanted to come visit. I know Puck, Santana, and Quinn aren't available to come until the holidays." Mercedes explains, hugging Blaine also.

"Well, not to be adding much in here, but Rachel also won't be available until Thanksgiving. She's busy with NYADA. My boss is just cool, and allows me a lot of time off, not even kidding I'm an intern." Kurt smirks, as Mercedes laughs.

"What? Where are you working?" Mercedes asks.

"Vogue. Decided to go on more of a fashion right, and I get to work with Isabelle Wright. She's pretty awesome!" Kurt explains.

"That's nice! Ok, so let's get to this auditions!" Mercedes says, as the boys rejoin Mr. Shue in their seats, and Mercedes takes the row behind them.

"Hey." says a small voice, from the stage.

"Oh, hello. Here to audition?" Mr. Shue asks.

"Yeah. My name is Kailani. Kailani Meadows, and I'll be singing Wonderland, by Natalia Kills." a girl dressed in skinny jeans, a black shirt, and knee high boots explains.

"Oh, okay. Just start when you're ready." Mr. Shue says, leaning back in the seat.

I'm not Snow White,

but I'm lost inside this forest.

I'm not Red Riding Hood,

but I think the wolves have got me.

Don't want your stilettos!

I'm not, not Cinderella..

I don't need a knight,

so baby take off all your armor!

You be the beast,

and I'll be the beauty beauty.

Who needs true love,

as long as you love me truly?

I want it all,

but I want ya more!

Will you wake me up boy

if I bite your poison apple?

She continues to sing, impressing the cast of judges, sitting in the auditorium.

I don't believe in fairy tales..

I don't believe in fairy tales..

I don't believe in fairy tales,

but I believe in you and me!

Take me ta' wonderland!

take me ta' take me ta'

take me ta' wonderland!

take me ta' take me ta'

take me ta' wonderland!

take me ta' take me ta'

take me ta' wonderland!

Wonderland wonderland!

She finishes, hands up, smiling on the stage.

"Great job, Kailani! Thanks for auditoning!" Mr. Shue says, Kurt nodding rapidly.

"So, I'm not in or.." Kailani says, angering.

"No! I'll post the results at the end of the week." Mr. Shue explains, trying to calm the girl down.

"Ok." she says, leaving the auditorium.

"A bit of an angry one, huh?" Kurt says.

"Yeah, but I she's good. I can't deny her that." Mr. Shue says, checking by her name.

"Next!" Mercedes calls from her spot.

"Hello, my name is Bridget Carter, and I'll be singing Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!, made famous by the well-known musical, Mamma Mia!" Bridget says, walking onstage with a bright smile, in her Cheerios uniform.

"She's like, Rachel Berry without the annoying reindeer sweaters." Kurt says, looking in amazement at the stage.

"Oh, yeah-"

"Ok, you can begin when you want, Bridget." Mr. Shue says, trying to stop the kids conversation from going any further of making fun of Rachel's clothing.

"Thank you!" Bridget calls, setting up in front of the microphone.

Half past twelve

And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone

How I hate to spend the evening on my own

Autumn winds

Blowing outside my window as I look around the room

And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom

Is there a man out there?

Someone to hear my prayers

"Whoo, she's pretty good." Blaine notes, continuing to watch Bridget closely.

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight

Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight

Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

She finishes, looking to Mr. Shue.

"So, pretty good, huh?" Bridget says, smiling.

"Actually, yes. I'll post the results at the end of this week. Good job, Bridget!" Mr. Shue continues, giving her a nod.

She still has her smile on her face, as she walks off the stage quickly.

"Well, she IS Rachel Berry, just in Cheerio form." Mercedes says, amused.

"Next!" calls Mr. Shue.

"H-Hi. My name is Charolette, and I want to audition." Charolette says.

"Ok, just begin when you're ready." Mr. Shue says, jotting down a few notes.

She sits down to the big, black, grand piano sitting on the side of the stage, pressing her fingers down to the notes, and begins to play.

You must have been in a

Place so dark

You couldn't feel the light

Reachin' for you through

That stormy cloud

Now here we are

Gathered in our little hometown

This can't be the way

You meant to draw a crowd

Oh why, that's what I keep asking

Was there anything I could've

Said or done

Oh, I had no clue you were

Masking

A troubled soul, God only knows

What went wrong and why

You would leave the stage

In the middle of a song

Now in my mind I'll keep you frozen

As a seventeen-year-old

Rounding third to score the

Winning run

You always played with passion

No matter what the game

When you took the stage

You'd shine just like the sun

"Nice. That was beautiful, Charolette." Kurt says, giving her a smile.

She quickly ducks her head, hiding a smile, before saying , "Thank you."

"Well, you were really good. I'll be posting the list of members at the end of the week. Thanks for the audition!" Mr. Shue says.

"Thanks." Charolette says, standing up from the piano quietly, and exiting the auditorium.

"She's very quiet, and shy." Kurt notes.

"Unlike you." Mercedes jokes.

"Yes, me and my flamboyant self." Kurt jokes, smirking.

"That I love, shall I butt in here." Blaine laughs.

"You love me. I already knew that." Kurt laughs.

Blaine shows a small hurt face, before leaning in and giving Kurt a big smooch on the lips.

Kurt begins to giggle, as Mr. Shue's three previous students begin to join in on the laughter.

It sure was nice to have them back.

**A/N: Yeah, I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry! :( Anyways, I'm writing both the third chapter of Kurt Hummel: My Story, and the (I forgot what chapter!) of One More Night! :) So, I'll be updating these, probably this weekend! And I'll try to update more regularly! Thanks guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Also, if this has a lot of spelling errors, I'm sorry. I really just typed this up and posted it, and I don't have a beta reader. So, please excuse any mistakes! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! I wanna give a BIG shout-out to BellaRosa17, my new beta for this story! I want to say thanks for helping me out with this chapter!**

"Auntie!" calls Michael, as he rushes down the stairs, grabbing his bag on the way down.

"Michael? You almost ready for school, you're going to be late!" Michael's aunt calls back.

Michael didn't always llive with his aunt, no. Actually, he used to live with his dad. He has been living with his aunt ever since Michael's dad hit him. His aunt is a pretty fun person to live with. He never told anyone about what happened with his dad, as far as he's concerned nobody needs to know.

His aunt, just finished placing a plate of toast and a cup of orange juice on the counter just when Michael came into the kitchen. She started to scramble some eggs, while still keeping her focus on him at the same time. His aunt was definitely a multi-tasker, and she was good at it when she wanted to be.

"Yeah, sorry auntie. I woke up late, but I still have a few minutes before I have to leave, so I can talk over my breakfast." Michale replies, popping a bite of toast in his mouth.

"So, any cute boys you have your eye on?" his aunt says. She smirks and winks at him suggestively. .

His aunt is cool. I mean beyond accepting of his lifestyle choice. She's been amazing at talking with him about it and making him realize that being proud about it is the only way to go because when you tried to hide a part of yourself from the world, you're not being true to yourself.

"Auntie!" He exclaims, trying not to blush. "Well, if you must know, there is one guy. But I don't even know if he's even gay, and you know what that usually means." Michale sighs, taking another bite of toast along with a sip of orange juice.

"What?" his aunt says, completely oblivious to the fact.

"That he's probably as straight as a sign post. And anyway, he's in glee with me, and I don't know him that well." Michael says.

"Well, get to know him. Sing with him or something, I don't know." his aunt says, with a laugh. "Besides, who wouldn't want to sing with you?"

"Well, it's not exactly that easy." Michael says.

"Well, what do you mean?" his aunt asks in confusion.

"That not everyone is jumping at the chance to sing with me. I mean, it's our first week of glee. Maybe later." Michael says.

"Michael, try and talk to this boy. You might have a chance, you never know." his aunt smiles. "Whoever doesn't want to sing with you, or even spend the time to get to know you is not worth your time, sweetie. It's his lost."

"Thanks, auntie. I'll see you this afternoon." Michael says, rushing out the door.

He jumps in his red car, rushing out of the driveway and made his way to school. As soon as pulls into the parking lot, he grabs his bag, rushes out of his car and makes his way into the school.

He didn't expect much this morning, I mean he was really excited to be apart of glee and start rehearsing and competing and just being apart of a team. He was so lost in his own thought that he wasn't prepared when he is blasted with an ice cold burst of red liquid.

"Hey Gleeotch." laughs one jock, as he high-fives his buddy, as there laughs echo down the hallway.

Michale sighs, rushing to the nearest bathroom to clean off the effects of the slushie. This is the first time he's been slushied, and now that hes joined glee club, he has a felling it isn't going to be the last. At least he brought an extra shirt just in case.

He is washing the bright red cherry slushie off his face, when suddenly, the door swings open. In steps a boy dressed in jeans, a nice shirt, and tennis shoes stands in front of the now closed bathroom door.

"Oh, hey." Eli says, as he rushes over to the mirror, looking at Michael's face to see if he needed any help.

And, to Michael's fortune or misfortune, depending on how you looked at it, it has to be the same boy he was just talking about with his aunt only an hour ago. Michael suddenly feels very nervous, anxious even, and doensn't know what to say to the bot,

"Hello...you okay?" the boy asks, waving his hand in front of Michael's face.

That finally snapped Michael out of his day-dream and he was quick to answer.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Just zoned out there. I'm Michael, I think we're in glee together." Michael says.

"Oh, yeah." He says in recognition. "I'm Eli. Eli Jefferson." Eli introduces himself. He stuck his hand out towards Michael.

Michael smiles, reciprocating the handshake.

"So, slushied?" Eli asks, looking up at Michael's red stained clothing.

"Oh, yeah. Out and proud gets you." he laughs, until looking at Eli's somber expression. "And joining glee didn't really help staying in the background."

"W-What is it? Did I say something wrong?" Michael asks, worried about offending his crush, especially since this is the first time he's gotten a chance to say more than one word to Eli.

"O-Oh, no. I'm gay too, but I'm in the closet. I'm just a coward, and scared to come out." Eli says, looking down slightly ashamed.

Michael recognizes the hurt in the boys eyes, so he places his hands on Eli's shoulder's. Eli looks up at Michael and Michael make sure that he has firm eye contact with Eli because he wants him to know what he is about to say in very important.

"Look, it can be hard. You're not a coward for not wanting to come out. I can be your friend and help, if you want." Michael smiles. "I mean, I know how it is to be afraid to be who you are but it took a lot for me to realize that once you're done being afraid, everything else can come a little easier."

Eli quickly attaches himself to Michael, giving him a huge hug. Michael's taken a bit by surprised but he smiles as he hugs Eli back.

"Y-Yeah, I'd like that." Eli says, with a smile.

Michael and Eli pull out of the hug and he goes into the stall to change his shirt, when he comes back out he walks over ot his bag,

"What's your next class?" asks Michael, pulling his schedule out of his bag.

"I have AP chemistry." Eli answers, seeming to already have his schedule memorized.

"Oh, that's awesome, me too." He smiles. "Do you want to sit by me?" Michael asks.

"That's sounds nice. Maybe this school won't suck too bad after all." Eli sighs, laughing.

"It won't suck as long as you have good friend to spend the time with." Michael takes a deep breath. "Hey, this may be weird, but if you want, you can come over to dinner tonight, at my place? My aunt is a great cook, and I would love to talk to you some more. Maybe be able to give you some advice or if you want an adult perspective, my aunt is a good listener?" Michael says, hoping that Eli would take his offer..

"T-That...sounds really nice, actually." Eli replies with a bright smile.

"Ready to chemistry?" Michael asks, putting his bag over his left shoulder.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Eli smiles, a bright gleam in his eyes.

They make their way to AP Chemistry. As far as Michael was concerned right now, things we're looking up.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah...hi. :) Anyways, enjoy the chapter! (I also wrote out an updating schedule to keep to...go me!) **

"Skylar, hurry up!" His dad, Gerry, calls from downstairs.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." Skylar says, grabbing his black leather back from his bed, rushing down the stairs.

"Ready for school?" Felix, his other dad, asks as they get into the car, Skylar nibbling on a partially eaten bannana from the backseat, while scrolling through his text messages on his phone. His best friend, Marcy, from his old school, had sent him a message telling him good luck. The family had moved to Lima, Ohio, only fifteen minutes away from Gerry's parents when they found out, the hard way, about Skylar's problems at school.

* * *

"_Skylar, do you have your report on World War II?" Mrs. Kale asks him from her desk, as she finishes grading papers. _

"_Yes, ma'am." Skylar answers, pulling out his folder and thumbing through the papers, until he finds his report. _

"_Please bring it to me, so I can grade it." Mrs. Kale says, glancing up as Skylar gets up from his desk, walking forward with the paper in his hand slowly. _

_Skylar stops for a minute, rubbing his temple, while gripping the desk with his other hand. The room began to spin, his eyes clouding up with black dots. _

"_Skylar, are you okay?" Mrs. Kale asks, beginning to stand up. _

"_I-I'm just fine, Mrs. Kale. I think I just got up too fast." Skylar replies, trying to make the black dots disappear. _

"_Okay, then. Just bring it to me." Mrs. Kale replies, sitting back down and continuing to work on papers. _

_Skylar could feel his classmates eyes burning holes in his back and sides, as he took another step towards the teacher's desk. _

_He shifted his balance, beginning to attempt to walk again, when the room spun quicker than before, Skylar collapsing into a heap right in front of the teacher's desk._

* * *

"Skylar!" He hears, snapping out of his too realistic flashback. He glances out the window, looking to his new school. He'd already been here a day, but it still all seemed new. It hadn't been a week, but he wished he could go home. He sees jocks laughing and tossing a football around, the cheerleaders making a pyramid by the football field, and most of the nerds have glasses on with a books and papers, walking in the building with their head down.

"Yeah?" Skylar asks, finally flashing his eyes back to the front of the car to see his dads staring at him.

"If you don't feel well, or if you need us, just call. We'll have our phones nearbye." Felix says.

"Y-Yeah, of course. I'll talk to you later." Skylar says, jumping out of the car to avoid further questioning. He walks towards the building trying to make it in the school without someone hitting him, or worse.

He opens the large door, entering the building. He walks down the hallway towards his locker, before placing the combination lock in the lock and opening it. He grabs several books, walking to his History class, taking an empty seat near the middle of the classroom.

"Hello." he hears from beside him. He looks over to see a girl dressed in a Cheerio's uniform, perched in the desk beside his.

Skylar is dressed up in nicely fitted jeans, a white dress shirt, and black vest, with a bow-tie to dress it all up. His hair is styled, but still hangs over one of his eyes, him brushing the stray piece of hair away.

"Hi." he simple replies, taking out a piece of paper to begin jotting down the notes from the board, listing the date, and assignments for the first week.

The cheerleader looks back at him, stunned he won't carry on a conversation with her, or excited with his accent. She crosses one of her legs over the either, and rests her head on one of her hands.

"So, you must be new. I haven't seen you around much." The cheerleader replies.

"Y-Yeah, moved here from Doncaster." he replies, brushing off the girls obvious advances.

"Oh, that's where Louis from One Direction lives." the Cheerio exclaims, almost jumping out of her seat. "Have you ever met him? What's he like? I-"

"No! I haven't met Louis, although I wish I could. I love One Direction; they're kinda like my guilty pleasure." Skylar laughs.

"Ah, me too! I love their song One Thing. It's my jam." she replies, smiling. "So, how about I get your number, and you take me to Breadstix this Friday?"

_Oh. That's what she wanted. That's why she was being so nice to him. _

"Oh.." Skylar begins. "That's a wonderful offer; it truly is. I just.." Skylar starts.

"Are you turning me down?" The cheerleader near shrieks.

"I don't play for your team. Okay?" Skylar says, turning away with a huff, before the teacher walks in and he finishes copying down all the notes.

The cheerleader looks confused, and astounded. She turns around, keeping her nose buried in her book for the rest of class, and rushing out the door when the bell rings.

Skylar sighs, knowing this might be a long day.

**A/N: I know that was kinda an abrupt ending, but I've been working on this to not get it posted. I'm literally days behind on assignments for school, but I know I needed to update, so here you go! Hope you enjoy! **


End file.
